Detention and wandless magic
by HarryP-DracoM-4-eva
Summary: Harry gets detention with Draco. Draco see's that Harry can do wandless magic. They form a friendship! They go to DADA and occlumency lessons 2gether! I really bad summeries, plz r&r! it has a lot of different story lines in it kinda!
1. Prologue

Intro/Prologue/Pointless fluff  
  
Harry was on the Hogwarts Express in pitch-black darkness. The train broke down and took 4 hours to fix! Unlike Ron and Hermione, who were sleeping like logs, he couldn't sleep. He decided to stumble around blindly for a few hours. He silently open and closed the cab door, groping at the walls so that he didn't fall. After about 30 minutes of pointless walking around he decided to go back. He turned around and heard a bump.... that didn't come from him. He got a little scared and started walking faster until he heard someone whispering "Haaaaaryyyyyyyy" from behind him. He sprinted down the hall but was abruptly stopped by a hand spinning him around. "BOO!" Someone who was very close to him shouted in his face. Harry began to yelp but stopped once he heard sniggering. "MALFOY! You nearly bloody killed me!!! What's wrong with you?!?" Draco cracked up laughing, "So the savior of the wizarding world is afraid of things that go bump in the night eh!!!HA some hero!!" "Go play with your walking slabs of meat! Don't you have anything better to do? Like SLEEP!!" "OH, but playing with you is infinitely more fun Potty" Draco teased. Harry shoved Draco into a wall got in his face and snapped, "Go to HELL Malfoy" "Already there" Draco retorted loosing his playful tone...in fact Harry thought he sounded kind of ...hurt. Draco stormed back off to his cab. 


	2. A week later

A week later  
  
Harry was sitting in potions class working on a memory potion with Ron when Nevilles cauldron started smoking and bubbling purple!  
  
"Longbotom!! What did you do!!! You would have had to change at least 4 ingredients to get his reaction!!", Snape snapped.  
  
Draco who was sitting behind Harry mumbled   
  
"That's what you get for letting a mudblood do magic!"  
  
All of the slytherins started laughing. Harry and Ron turned around and spat  
  
"Shut up you great ferret!"  
  
"OOOOh big words coming from 2 muggle lovers!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Go crawl back in whatever whole you crawled out of Malfoy!" Ron snapped.  
  
"You would know all about living in wholes wouldn't you Weaselby" Draco smirked.  
  
"Can't you think of better comebacks! I mean honestly, is your wealth the only thing on your mind constantly? Oh sorry, my bad, you don't have a mind. Maybe you did once but you probably signed that and your soul over to Vol-"  
  
"POTTER!" Snape yelled before Harry could finish his insult.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you shall both serve detention for 3 days with me, and 75 points taken from Gryffindor!" 


	3. Day 1 wand less magic

Day 1 Wand less magic  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine where all eating dinner in the great hall. Harry counting down the minutes until the detention when all hell would brake loose. "I hope Snape will have Madam Pomfre in the room, he's gunna need her." Ron grumbled while stuffing his face. "Is he crazy? Putting you 2 in detention together" Hermione squeaked. "Wish me luck" Harry said getting up and leaving. "Good luck!" his friends chimed. When he got there Draco was already there. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter" Snape drawled sarcastically.  
  
"You 2 shall be scrubbing the floors of this class room, Mr.Longbotom seems to have stained them purple. You shall be trying to change that for the next four hours, only because the headmaster says I can't keep students past 1:00 a.m. I have more important things to be doing than babysitting, so you will have to reframe from killing each other, understood?" "Yes sir" Harry said. "Uh-huh" Draco mumbled. Snape left the room and Draco said "Okay where's my wand?" he started patting franticly trying to find it so he wouldn't have to do any scrubbing, before coming to the revelation that Snape took it so he WOULD have to scrub. "Bloody pickpocket that one is" He sad. "Pothead?" Without realizing what he had been called Harry looked up. "Don't call me that, Ferret" Harry snapped. "I really don't know how you think I resemble a ferret? Most girls and" Draco cleared his throat "Some guys would kill to have me!? Anyhow get out your wand and fix this place up" Harry glared for a moment then started looking for his wand, which Snape also stole. "Bossy git" He mumbled "OH you love it..." Draco sneered. Harry looked up to see Draco slyly smiling. "What-did-you-just-say!?!...LOVE! Obviously you have no idea, what love REALLY is!" "NO I don't!" Draco calmly said. He walked up to Harry, a tad bit too close! "Why don't you show me", Draco whispered holding Harry's chin. Harry furrowed his brow (HAHAHA that's a hilarious thing to say!!) "What?" Harry mumbled. Draco smirked "Damn" He said backing off Not even blushing, your hard to break I'll give you that." "So...you didn't mean anything Whoa thank god" Harry said. "Hell no! I am no Faerie!!!" Draco ran one finger from Harry's eye to his jaw line "But I will see you cry" He smirked "I will break the boy who lived" "A cold day in hell Malfoy. Now move your hand before I tell the student body their slytherin prince is a flower." "Malfoys are NOT GAY POTHEAD!! TAKE THAT BACK NOW!!!!!" "Why should I?" "Because you life will be hell if not!" "News flash it already is a heel so I don't see how things could be different, you ugly prick" "That's it" Draco said snapping his fingers, a bucket from the floor came flying up and splashed Harry. A second after the water hit Harry. He looked up through his soaking wet hair with murderous intent. "You EVIL, UGLY, STUPID, FERRET, GIT BASTARD!!!!!" "Oh what's the matter did I ruin you good muggle clothes?" "No" Harry snapped his fingers and 2 buckets of water splashed Draco "But I just ruined YOUR robes" Harry smiled. He quickly turned around when he noticed he was blushing at the sight of a soaking wet Draco Malfoy. 'Why is HE affecting me like this?' Harry thought. After he stopped coughing up a lung Draco looked up and yelled "Potter, YOU-" "Shut up Malfoy" Harry snapped his fingers again and Dobby appeared. "Yes Harry Potter sir, you called Dobby, sir? "Yes I did Dobby" he smiled and bent down to the elf. "Please get a bucket of muggle bleach and fix the floors before that grease monkey returns" Dobby giggled "Yes Harry Potter sir" and he disappeared. Harry walked out of the classroom saying "Unless you want your robes to be as white as your hair I suggest you leave". "Wait a minute Pothead I'm still mad about my robes and my hair is NOT WHITE! I'm blonde. And how come you can do wand less magic? It took me a whole year to be able to use wingardium like tha-" Harry waved his hand casting a silence charm on Draco. "Listen Malfoy. If YOU want to see ME cry, you're going to have to get a hell of a lot stronger! And as for the wand less magic", he waved his hand returning Draco's voice, "That's what you get from years of Dark arts training and living in fear of something that could strike any day, any time! I could kill you on the spot if needed!" Harry walked away hearing Draco yell, "I'm not scared of you! And I saw you blush, you POOF!!!" He sounded slightly amused. Harry turned around, walking backwards he said "On the spot". He winked and sprinted up to his dorm. In all honesty it took him getting VERY angry, all his strength, and concentration top do magic without his wand. Draco would have to be threatening him or someone he loves life for him to be able to kill him. Lupin had used boggarts for that last year. Harry truly despised the idea of him liking Draco.... but.... he just looked too edible! 'Damn! He saw me blush' Harry thought drifting off into sleep. 


End file.
